


Day by Day

by DahliaPride



Category: Homemade - Fandom
Genre: 1950s, Adoption, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaPride/pseuds/DahliaPride





	Day by Day

My name is Emily Forster, and this is the story of how I became the mother of a six year old boy named Parker. So let me start from the very beginning....

It was a hot summer night, I woke up covered in sweat, my clothes clung to my skin. I threw the covers off me, swung my legs out of bed. I ran to my bathroom. After I had finished there, I made my way back to my bed. I saw my husband Harry sitting up, his back to me. I decided to take advantage of the situation. So I tip toed up to the side of the bed and said, "Boo!"

"Emily, you scared me," Harry said.

"That was my plan," I said. "Why are you sitting up honey?"

"I was feeling hungry," he explained. "So I thought I'd make us a snack."

"What kind of snack?" I asked hesitantly. I had to ask because last week he surprised me potato salad and sweet bread. It was gross. 

"Strawberries," he answered.

"Alright," I said, satisfied that I wasn't going to be accosted by a disgustingly random food.

With that Harry headed towards the kitchen. I looked forward to eating the strawberries, they were my favorite fruit. 

"So Kitten, I have something to tell you," he said carefully.

"Well tell away," I smiled as I popped a delicious red strawberry into my mouth.

"I've found a young boy," he stated. "He's an orphan, the poor fellow lost his Mom and Dad at six weeks."

"Why that's terrible," I exclaimed.

"We're going to foster him," he continued.

"What!" I shouted, nearly choking on the strawberry that I was preparing to swallow.

"Calm down Kitten," Harry said in his usual calm and cool manner.

"When did you decide this Harry?"

"About a week ago,"

"When will he be here?"

"Friday,"

"That's tomorrow,"

"I know," he said nonchalantly.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"How are you feeling about this Kitten?"

"I don't know Harry,"

"Please Emily," he pouted.

"I'll take it day by day," I said after taking a deep breath.

"Thank you Kitten!" he said giddily.

"You know Harry, you're still young at heart," 

"Are you implying that I'm old?" 

"No,"

"I look good for forty-six,"

"Of course,"

"How else did I attract a twenty-one year old Kitten like you?"

"Well, we know one thing," I laughed.

"What would that be?" 

"It wasn't your humility," 

A short laugh, "Kitten, it's time we go to bed. The sport'll be here at ten thirty."

+

"Good morning Kitten," Harry whispered into my ear.

"What time is it?" I grumbled, I was not a morning person.

"Seven o'clock," 

"Ugh. Why so early?"

"We have things to do,"

"Harry?" I asked. "Where is this boy going to sleep?"

"I was waiting for you to ask," he smiled.

"Well," I said expectantly.

"Come on up


End file.
